Tout pour la victoire!
by Laurencefafard
Summary: Tout pour la victoire!


**Ce n'est que ma première histoire inspirée de _pride and prejudice._ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Mon histoire sera consacrée à mon sport favori, le badminton. **

**Bonne lecture, Laurence!**

**Première partie:**

-_Envoie le volant plus loin Jane!_ Dit Jonh, l'entraîneur de badminton.

_-J'essaie_, rétorqua la jeune fille essoufflée.

_-Je crois que se sera tout pour aujourd'hui._

_-Je le pense aussi!_ Répondit Jane en reprenant son souffle.

Élisabeth adore le badminton. Elle s'est inscrite il y a environ un an en même temps que sa sœur, Jane. Durant chaque match, elle s'assoie dans les estrades et regarde les techniques utilisées par les joueurs. Souriant toute seule, elle repense à la journée de son inscription. C'était un beau jour d'été. Elle cherchait à amener une nouvelle chose dans sa vie. C'est en se rendant dans un dépanneur pour s'acheter une bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait vu l'affiche sur le babillard. Elle s'était empressée de s'inscrire et ne l'avait jamais regretté par la suite.

-William, veux-tu faire un match? Proposa Élisabeth.

-J'ai bien plus affaire! Répondit William en rejetant sa proposition du revers de la main.

-Charles, voudrais-tu faire une partie? Demanda Élisabeth.

-Désolé, je joue déjà contre Philippe.

C'était toujours comme ça. Tout le monde croyait qu'elle n'avait aucun talent. Élisabeth savait qu'ils se trompaient. Toutefois, elle ne savait pas comment démontrer ses forces et ses habiletés. Elle enviait sa sœur Jane, car elle avait toute l'attention sur elle. Élisabeth était un peu jalouse. Elle se faisait toujours ridiculiser par Jane. Elle ne voulait pas quitter le club de badminton, car c'était plus qu'une activité pour elle; c'était une vraie passion. C'est lors de la fin du cours qu'Élisabeth appris une nouvelle formidable. John avait fait rassembler tous les joueurs dans une même pièce pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

-Puis-je avoir l'attention de tout le monde? Merci! Je crois que ce que je vais vous dire à l'instant va intéresser certaines personnes. J'ai reçu un courrier électronique de la part de Félix Bipoint. L'organisateur de tournois de badminton. Il m'offre 6 places pour un tournoi dans deux semaines. Je voudrais savoir combien ai-je d'intéressés. Lever la main si vous l'êtes.

Élisabeth leva tout de suite sa main. Elle se dit que ce serait la meilleure des idées pour prouver qu'elle avait du talent. John se mit à compter.

-_1,2,3,4..._

Sur 24, 18 joueurs avait l'intention de participer au tournoi. Le problème était que John n'avait le droit d'envoyer que six personnes.

-_Écoutez, vous êtes trop. Je suis obligé d'organiser des matchs décisifs pour les qualifications. Je souhaite bonne journée à tous et à toutes. Je demanderais toutefois aux 18 personnes intéressées de rester pour d'autres informations._

Charles, Jordan, Rebecca, Marie, Louis et Joël retournèrent chez eux. L'idée de faire un tournoi ne développait pas vraiment leur enthousiasme!

-_Les matchs qualificatifs se tiendront sur deux jours à compter de demain 10h15. Vous aurez 5 parties à jouer. Vous devez absolument réussir un minimum 3 parties pour rester dans la course. Sur ce, bonne chance à tous et à toutes et à demain._

Personne ne resta assis et tout le monde quitta la salle. Élisabeth s'approcha de William.

_-Pourrais-je te parler seul un instant?_ Demanda Élisabeth.

-_Si tu le souhaites!_ Dit l'homme en regardant sa montre.

Les deux joueurs entrèrent dans la remise où se trouvaient l'équipement.

-_Parles!_

_-Garde ça pour toi, j'ai..._

_-Je ne t'offre aucune garantie..._ Affirma William impatient.

_-D'accord! Bon, où en étais-je?_

William soupira désespéré.

_-Ah oui! Bon, je voulais te dire que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi!_ S'exclama Élisabeth en caressant l'épaule de William.

-_Ah bon?_

_-Bien sur! Tu es beau et..._

_-Je t'arrête tout de suite! Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour attirer ton attention!_

_-Euh... non... mais..._

William eut un rire nerveux. Élisabeth quitta la pièce et couru s'enfermer dans les vestiaires en pleurant.

-_Élisabeth, que se passe-t-il? _S'enquit Jane en arrivant près d'elle._  
_

_-Oh Jane! Laisse faire, tu ne pourras jamais me comprendre._

_-Si tu le dis, je voulais seulement te réconforter._

_-D'accord, je vais te le dire. C'est parce que je suis allée..._

_-Élisabeth! Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de t'écouter. _Rétorqua Jane en lui coupant la parole.

_-Si tu ne veux pas savoir, pourquoi poses-tu la question?_

_-Ben, pour être gentille. J'en ai rien à faire de tes problèmes..._

_-Tu oses me dire ça alors que j'ai toujours été la première à t'écouter_! Hurla Élisabeth.

La concierge qui passait par là leur demanda de baisser le ton. Les deux filles vivaient encore chez leurs parents avec leurs trois autres sœurs. Le souper fût silencieux cette journée là. Élisabeth ayant pris la décision de ne plus parler à sa sœur, elle ne lui adressa pas la parole de la soirée. Jane fît la même chose. Avant de se coucher, Élisabeth régla une alarme pour la réveiller à 8h30, mais lorsqu'elle alla se coucher à tour, bien après Élisabeth, Jane entra dans sa chambre et régla le réveil pour 9h45. Élisabeth poussa un cri quand elle vit l'heure sur l'horloge le lendemain. Elle ne lui restait que 30 minutes pour s'habiller, déjeuner, se laver et se rendre au gymnase. Elle se brossa les cheveux, se lava les dents tout de suite après avoir pris sa douche. Elle avala un bol de céréales en même temps qu'elle finissait de se vêtir. Jane était déjà sur le point de partir. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand elle reçu un violent coup sur sa gorge. C'était Élisabeth qui essayait de la retenir par son chandail en lui répétant 1000 fois la même phrase.

_-Pourquoi tu dois toujours gâcher ma vie hein?_

Jane rétorqua autant de fois: _Je n'ai rien fait, tu hallucines!_

Leur mère sortit de son lit d'un bond en raison des nombreux cris étourdissants. Elle poussa l'aînée d'un bord et Élisabeth de l'autre.

_-SA SUFFIT! VOUS ALLEZ RÉVEILLER TOUT LE QUARTIER! VOUS ÊTES MAJEURES ET VOUS AGISSEZ ENCORE COMME DES BÉBÉS!_ Hurla mère Bennet d'une voix furibonde puissante.

-_C'est elle qui a commencé!_ Exclama les deux jeunes filles simultanément en pointant du doigt la coupable.

-_JE NE VEUX SURTOUT PAS LE SAVOIR!_

Elle s'écrasa sur le divan en respirant fortement.

-_Depuis votre bas âge, vous me faites perdre de l'énergie. J'espérais ou plutôt je croyais qu'à 22 ans et 24 ans, vous auriez un bon comportement! C'est quoi, est-ce-que je vais devoir vous héberger et vous supporter chez moi jusqu'à ma mort? Un peu de respect mesdemoiselles. Mesdames les marquises en font à leur tête. Dans ma demeure, je détermine les règles. Je décide même des conséquences que vous soyez majeures ou non. Interdiction de quitter la maison jusqu'à demain._

_-QUOI!_ Crièrent les deux sœurs.

-_Eh oui! Vous avez bien entendu! Il vous est maintenant interdit de sortir d'ici!_

_-Maman! J'ai un tournoi de badminton! C'est très important pour moi!_ La supplia Élisabeth.

_-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas t'en prendre à ta soeur, c'était un geste de toi Jane, tu n'avais aucunement le droit de changer l'heure de son réveil. Sans compter qu'après une telle agitation, il est normal que je vous prive de sorties. Et comptez-vous chanceuses que ce ne soit pas pour plus d'une journée. _

**...À suivre...  
**

**Commentaires, questions?**_  
_


End file.
